Midnight Cravings
by Annabelle NaugthyPrincess Rose
Summary: Short story. Ron has a deep dark hunger inside him...and it's time for that hunger to be fed. Ron/Lily Luna. Mentions of Ron/Ginny. Mature themes for incest, sexual content and Rape. Don't say I didn't warn you!


Midnight Cravings

By Annabelle Rose 22

Rated M

Summary: Ron has a deep dark hunger that he's been carrying for years...it's time this hunger needs to be fed. Ron/Lily Luna. Mentions of Ron/Ginny Mature themes for incest and Rape. Don't say I didn't warn you!

Author Notes: Okay, so this my first Ron/Lily Luna pairing. I looked down their paring on the site and no stories...so I thought why the hell not?! Also this story involves incest and Rape. If you are uncomfortable at any time, DON'T READ!

Enjoy!

* * *

Ron Weasely sighed softly to himself as he laid in bed staring at the ceiling. For the past two nights he's been like this; awake. His his two children Rose and Hugo were sound asleep in separate rooms and lovely wife Hermione who was softly snoring beside him.

But Ron's not in the mood for sleeping... his mind was completely focusing on his addiction. So shocking it would leave everyone speechless...

He had a sexual attraction to his own Niece Lily Luna Potter.

It wasn't with her from the beginning...It was with his sister Ginny. In the middle of summer after completing his second year, Her first year. He had grew a affection that was more than a brother and sister bond. To his surprise, Ginny felt the same way. To Ron, it was heaven for the next three years. The two of them were secretly a couple. Sneaking kisses and holding hands behind closed doors. He remembered how magical it was losing their virginity to one another. Everything was perfect...Until in the beginning of his sixth year when Ginny had started dating Dean Thomas and top of all that His best friend Harry Potter was madly in love with her. So, when Ginny called it quits with Ron...he decided to settle with Hermione because she was there. Even though he was in a committed relationship with her the wound that lay deep within his heart wasn't fully healed. Half of the time it didn't really bother him that Ginny was now with Harry. Half if the other time it did. Especially when Harry and her decided to wed and have a family of their own.

That when she came in. His little angel so he called. Ginny's replacement. Lily Luna was perfect... Just like her mother. He was mad for her. He would be there for her. Do anything for her...He's probably would kill for her and go to Askaban for the rest of his life if she asked him to. During the years as Lily grew, Ron noticed that the urge became like hunger. It was strong...so strong that at times when Lily would stay over with her two brothers, he would find himself having a erection for no reason just by looking at her. In a sick most disgusting way, he would go into her suitcase taking her private clothing imagining he was making love to her.

And here he was laying in bed with the dreadful urge knowing that Lily's is not far. Downstairs in a guest room sound asleep.

He wondered what would happen if he was caught. For one, Harry will kick his ass probably used the killer curse on him. Ginny,she would probably do the same thing and the family they would never speak to them again. Call him a child molester. A pervert, and have Aurrors to picked him up and throw him into a mental intuition. Ff that happen, Ron decided he'd probably commit suicide.

He couldn't bear the thought not seeing his children again. But deep in his sick mind... he was willing to take a risk.

If he could just fill up the wound...he promised he will never do it getting up out of the bed Ron reached over grabbing a pillow from the armchair next to him pulled the covers over the bed so Hermione wouldn't noticed he was missing. Exiting out of his bed, he peered at each of children before he tiptoed down the stairs he walked closer to his destination opening the door...

There she was. Now Seventeen year old Lily Luna Potter laying peacefully in her bed lost in a deep dream. She was so beautiful... Ron noticed how she kicked some of the sheets of her body obviously from the warmness in the room. She was wearing a pink Babydoll. Silk and see though. Ron could make the outline of her perfect nipples and his cock quickly made a reaction. His eyes gaze down to her matching light pink thong. Licking his lips as he stared at how the thin material hugs around her maidenhood. Closing the door quietly, He walked to the center of the room Taking out his wand muttering a silent over to the sleeping Redhead, He walk slowly yet softly over to the left side of her bed. Taking off his slippers and his pajama bottoms, the older man lightly crawled on the bed pinning himself on top of her. She reminded him of a sleeping version of Ginny. the way her hair shine in the moonlight her soft smooth skin. And her lips...thoses lips drive him closed his eyes seeing images of his and Ginny together. Trace her lips with his finger on his skin, he couldn't stop himself from reaching out and slowly traced his index finger around them.

''So soft''...he whispered to himself.

Leaning down, he Gently kissed Lily luna on the forehead before he stolen his first kiss. His sick mind repeated, ''this is not going to be his first. And not his last.'' He took his attention to her breast taking both of his hands to grope and massage them gently. In addition him being a expect of how to please a woman, He was rewarded with a soft moan that had fallen from her lips. Looking up, Ron continued his teasing adding a little pinching with her nipples through the fabric. he looked up and sure enough she could see Lily reacting to the friction. slightly turning her head to the side opening her mouth slighty. Ron decided to take it to another step. With his fingers, he began to unbutton the front of her babydoll. Three more buttons and Lily's round petite breast were exposed. From the looks of it Lily could be a C-cup the least. He took his hands putting them on her once again now exposed breast. God...there were soft to the touch... like pillows. He licked his lips glazing at her fully erect nipples red and ripe ready for sucking. Leaning down, he engulfed her left nipple. His tongue flickering back forth while his right was once again lightly pinching before he removed his mouth working his magic on the other feeling the shivers radiate from her body. Ron was certain that she was turned on by the friction. To determine if it was true he trailed his hand down to the front of young girl underwear and sure enough when Ron removed his mouth and checked his hand, there was a warm wet essence glistening from his finger tips.

''I wonder what she taste like...''he thought to himself. Without hesitation he took his fingers and placed each one into his mouth sucking them clean. ''Mmmm...she taste like fucking honey!'' He felt like a kid in a candy both of his hands Ron lightly pulled at the pink side strings That held Lily's thong in place. pulling the thin fabric away from her lower body, Staring at her pussy with widen eyes.. Moving her legs gently trying to spread them wide, He opened her folds, glazing at the glistening wetness licked his lips in anticipation. Like a loin hungry for meat, it took every ouch of will power not lose control. Lowering his head, Ron took his tongue and brushed lightly against Lily's clit. He repeat the rhythm three times before he felt moan of pleasure from above. Ron took it a step further now pushing his tongue in her tight opening while his lips sucked at her folds. Lily was constantly moaning. Her moans were turning him on so that his erection became unbearable. With his mouth buried into her, Ron used both of his hand to pull his pajama bottoms down grabbing his cock in a firm hold. He began to stroke himself in time with his movements. In a matter of moments he could feel Lilly's inter muscles contract knowing that she was close. He immediately removed his mouth rubbing her clit a few times before struggling to get on his knees. With his pajamas bottom down his knees Ron grabbed his 9-inch cock with a firm hold staring down as he watched his member slowly disappeared into her maidenhood breaking her hymen. ''Fuck!'' Ron groaned. He felt like he was going to explode into a million pieces.

Lily woke up in a gasp. Her eyes widen as she felt the intrusion. She tried to move, but the extreme weight held her down. So she screamed. Helpless as the intruder above her thrust harder quicker and faster pounded the teen into the mattress. Out all the crying and the searing Pain Lily tried her best to make out her attacker but the darkness blinded her. She could feel his lips on her breasts. Teasing sucking hard trying to distract her from the pain. Surprisely, In a matter of moments, her first orgasm Approached her. Her inner walls closing around him. Ron came moments later. A loud long grunt fallen from his lips as he empty himself inside her.

Satisfied, Ron slowly pulled himself out of her. getting up from the bed pulling up his pajamas. He could hear the soft sobs coming from Lily's lips. He could care less now. he got what he wanted. Every female has to go through that in life. She will be fine. Grabbing his wand, Ron whispered a memory charm and all the sobs turned into soft snores before using a cleaning charm and leaving out of the room.

''Thanks heavens for the memory charm,''He thought to himself.

End.

Let me know what you think! Review!


End file.
